Naruto: Chosen Soldiers
by Rennigan Ryuki
Summary: This is rated M for future lemons and intense Gore later on. Explanation of the summary is in the first chapter. I won't be able to explain it in the summary


Hey guys, Aruko here. This idea came to me while I was reading crossover stories about Naruto Call Of Duty. This inspired me to write a story about it but let me go over a few things.

1\. This will not be a crossover between the two if that is what you were hoping for. Sorry for those who are disappointed.

2\. This is an AU story taking place in the 21st century. So everything will be futuristic.

3\. This will be following some of the original story line while some of it will be made up. I will also be adding my OC's to the story.

4\. All Naruto characters that were ninja or at least served a purpose in the show will be either in the military, part of Naruto's harem, or will be put in for other purposes.

5\. Please be patient with the updating of my stories for those that enjoy it. They will take time to update.

Anyways that is all I wanted to say about this so I hope you all enjoy the story and I will talk to you guys later.

( Disclaimer )

Hey guys, Aruko/Rennigan here. Before we begin Naruto would like to say something.

Naru: Aruko does not own me or anything else besides the OC's and some of the story line that wasn't featured in the actual anime/manga. ( starts eating ramen with a goofy smile )

Thanks Naru. Anyways, Naruto's harem will be published at the end of every chapter so you already know who is in it. Also, if you guys have any suggestions just let me know. You can just leave a review for your comments or add someone to Naruto's harem. Not that we have concluded this disclaimer, lets get on with the actual story.

Naru: I love you guys! And enjoy the story!

[ Author ]

Konoha... A city filled with busy streets and joyous people. Everyone lived in peace and harmony with out a doubt in the world. But not everything was what it seemed. 120 years ago, a terrorist group called EVO ( Evolution Variety Optics ) attacked the USA, Japan, Russia, Germany, France, Great Britain. The assault killed 7,532,910 people while 1,048,079 people were heavily wounded from it all. Thanks to this, the militaries strongest soldiers were sent to battle this threat. In the end, these 7 homes united together and stopped EVO. However, it only got worse as the mayors ( The Kages ) got word of the organization being rebuilt and planned to conquer the world. The 1st and 2nd wars were won because of Hashirama and Tobirama. ( I know you guys are going to question me about how this story will work under this style of them being mayors and a lot of other stuff, so I will explain it all when I can. ) After Hiruzen became mayor, he called the other countries and cities for a meeting. After 2 hours of negotiations, a law was made. When kids reach the age of 16, or under some circumstances, they would be sent to the military to become soldiers and fight for their home to stop EVO. Thanks to that very law, everyone who had 16 just hit sixteen or were still that age before their birthday came, were taken to become honorary soldiers. Now here we are where the next generation of soldiers are going to be taken away today. And one of them was named Naruto Uzumaki. This is his story.

A/N: Tsunade and Shizune are living with Naruto. Tsunade is perverted towards Naruto while Shizune is sweet but still seems him as her lover. She can get embarrassed to what her mother ( Tsunade is Shizune's biological mother in my story. ) makes her do in front of Naruto or acts shy when confessing her feelings towards him. Tsunade owns a medical company and trains Shizune in her skills. Anyways, for those who are perverted, I got a lot of explaining to do about some of the stuff I will reveal about Tsunade.

[ Naruto POV ]

I just woke up to the morning sun shining in my face as my curtains were wide open. As my vision became clear I tried to get up. The keyword being tried as I found out my body was having pressure being applied to it. I looked at my sides and sighed but smiled. Baa-chan was laying on my right while Shizune-chan was laying on my left.

* They look so peaceful. I wish I could wake up to this everyday *. I thought to myself since that day has finally come. Since yesterday was the last day of summer, I have to report to the Academy to be shipped off and be a future soldier. I was really gonna miss this messed up but happy family. Suddenly, my alarm went off before Baa-chan smashed it into pieces and said " 5 more minutes you damn alarm. As for you sake, come here so I can drink you ". I chuckled at that and looked at Shizune's sleeping form. Her beautiful face, hair, and body glowing in the sun light. Suddenly, on cue she woke up and smiles before lifting up the covers. Feeling the fabric being removed from her gorgeous body, Tsunade finally woke up and stared into my eyes.

" Morning Naruto-kun! How did you sleep with us warming you up "?! Baa-chan asked as Shizune blushed and hid her embarrassment. She tried her best not to have her red cheeks light up her entire face while Baa-chan smirked.

" I'm slept great Baa-chan. Even though it's time for me to leave, I just wanted say thank you. Both of you, for making me happy ". I said making both women blush before Baa-chan stood up with Shizune and gave a perverted smile.

" Anyways Naruto-kun... Are you enjoying the view "? she asked me as she made Shizune pose with her who became even more embarrassed as she realized the one thing... They didn't have on clothes. I had a nose bleed while my wood twitched painfully. And honestly, who could blame me for that. I have two beautiful ladies im the forms of a goddess standing in front of me. I stood up and kissed them both as they enjoyed it before getting ready for the day.

[ Third POV ]

Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune started getting ready by washing up and doing there everyday routines. Since Tsunade couldn't be trusted with Naruto alone, Shizune made it her everyday job while Naruto was still here to wash his back as he did the same for her. Brushing their teeth came next before they straightened up their messy hair and went downstairs for breakfast. Tsunade started cooking before setting 3 plates down as they ate and conversed. It was truly a normal morning, but it wouldn't last forever.

" Naruto, how do you feel about becoming a soldier "? Shizune asked Naruto as he gave a questioned look. He could tell she was nervous because of her body language. And who could blame her. The man of her dreams was getting sent to the military. They have no idea when he was coming back. It could be years before he ever steps foot in this house.

" I don't really know Shizune-chan. It's total bullshit. But in the end, we make our own decisions. This was just one of them I couldn't decide on ". Naruto said calmly as the black haired 18 year old just smiled. They continue to eat breakfast and talk before Naruto grabbed his luggage and headed towards the door. Tsunade and Shizune followed him to their car as they got inside and started driving towards the the Academy. As they came upon the school Tsunade stopped it right behind a giant military bus and looked at Naruto.

" I expect to see you come home safe and sound. And you better not die on me ". she said sounding concerned for Naruto's life.

" I will. Ain't nothing is going to stop Naruto Uzumaki ". he said and smiled while Tsunade and Shizune kissed his cheeks. Naruto smiled before kissing them back and left the car as he waved goodbye to the beauties watching him leave. Naruto kept walking until he reached the bus and walked through the doors seeing all of his previous classmates, ( all the main Naruto characters ) and some new people he didn't recognize.

* Well... I guess it's time to drop my mask *. Naruto thought as the blonde haired teen sat in an empty seat as the bus drove off to God knows where.

[ Author ]

It has been 3 hours ever since that bus left and everyone was getting anxious. Naruto on the other hand was chill as ever. When they saw him get on, they gave a few laughs and jokes. But when he didn't respond to them, they immediately shut up. Some were even wondering what has gotten into the blonde. Ignoring it, the bus riders started to have conversations among themselves... But then it happened. Out of no where, a missile struck the back of the bus exploding it and killing everyone who was in the back or injured some of the students who were close to the explosion. Naruto's vision started to clear up as he looked around. Kiba and Akamaru were panting while Chouji is bleeding badly from the crash. Ino and Sakura passed out from the explosion and Hinata was dragging the two behind the bus. Shino pulled out a first-aid kit that managed to survive the crash and started healing everyone who was injured. Tenten was helping Shino while Lee was helping Sasuke pick up Neji after his leg was cut up badly after the crash causing glass to fly everywhere while Shikamaru was watching over the rest checking them for injuries. Naruto looked back to see a black Buffalo ( Military vehicle. I am not making this up. ) driving towards them. Naruto then shouted " Everyone take cover behind the bus " when he saw EVO painted on the side of a vehicle. No one questioned it and hid while Naruto took cover as well. The vehicle stopped beside the bus as men wearing bullet proof armor over an all black long sleeve shirt, baggy black pants, brown tactical combat boots, and orange goggles stepped out and lined up.

" Men, good job. We killed their future soldiers, and it seems nothing remains of their corpses besides blown up or scattered body parts. Anyways, Sergeant Johnson, scout that entire bus for anything useful. And if they managed to survive, put some lead in them ". said the unknown man as Sergeant Johnson shouted " Yes sir Captain ". He moved around the bus as he stepped inside to find nothing but left over body parts and destroyed luggage. Naruto then stood up waiting for Johnson ( his last name as we all know ) to walk out of the destroyed bus in the front.

[ Fight ]

Sergeant Johnson made his way to the front as he thought * I can't believe these supposed to be future soldiers didn't bring anything useful. Well in the end, who cares. What's important is that these brats won't be a problem for us in the future *. Naruto soon heard Johnson stepping off the bus. As soon as he took his final step Naruto charged him from behind grabbing Johnson's tactical knife before stabbing the man in the head.

" Alright now let's see what he got on him ". Naruto whispered as he checked his entire outfit only finding a TAC-45 ( BO2 pistol ) with a suppressor, a laser sight, and 3 magazines filled with 10 bullets. And since one cartridge was already in, that technically makes it 4. He grabbed the equipment and ran off from behind the other side of the bus before jumping behind their vehicle. As he held the TAC-45 in his right hand and the tactical in his left, he let out a deep sigh before carrying a serious expression. He jumped from behind the Buffalo as he blasted 3 shots at the first 2 men. He killed them with straight headshots as one bullet hit their armor. One of his comrades saw his teammates bodies fall with blood splattering the window. He pulled out his AK-47, loaded it, and got out of the car before shooting at Naruto without his suppressor on causing the Captain to pull out his weapons. Naruto dodged the bullets as he ran on the other side of the vehicle before giving 1 shot to the leg at his Captain who fell limp from the shot. The man from earlier ran around around and pointed the gun at Naruto's head before pulling the trigger. At that moment it seemed as if time slowed because Naruto dodged the bullet and shot his gun away before trying to shoot him but failed as the man grabbed his wrist and squeezed it making Naruto drop the gun. He slammed his right hand on the armored vehicle before trying to deliver a punch to his face which Naruto blocked with his knife. Using this to his advantage, Naruto kicked him away and ran up to him. Bringing his pocket knife out, the man engaged Naruto in combat while swinging their knives. The man brought his knife down as Naruto parried it with his own and charged forward but said man did a spin kick and smashed his foot into Naruto's left arm causing him to miss his body. The man brought down his own knife but Naruto rolled out of the way as the man stabbed the ground. He pulled the knife out and blocked Naruto's knife as they stared at each other. Naruto delivered a sweep kick which the man dodged as he did a back flip causing Naruto to smirk, because as soon as he hit the ground he received a punch to the chest and flew to where his captain was. The man looked over as he saw an M9 and shot at Naruto who dodged before grabbing his TAC-45 off the ground and shooting his gun away before shooting his head killing him. Naruto made his way to the captain and aimed the gun at his head.

" Any last words "? Naruto asked as the man smirked before jumping Naruto who was caught off guard and missed the shot. He stood on both his legs and grabbed Naruto by his neck before slamming him on the roof of the car. Naruto lost his breath as the captain tried to brutalize his face but screamed in agony as Naruto stabbed his hand. Naruto did a back flip off the truck and brung his foot down on the man's head who barely felt it as he charged Naruto smashing his body into the door. He threw a punch at Naruto's chest which connected and Naruto coughed up blood. He kept getting hit his chest before Naruto blocked his next punch with his hand.

" I gotta say, I admire your strength kid. You are better than most of the soldiers I killed before. Too bad your life ends here ". he told Naruto as Naruto stabbed his right arm causing the man to let him go. The blonde haired teen then ran at him before kicking him in the chest making him stagger as Naruto sliced his chest. Out of no where, the captain pulled out a Fifty-Seven ( BO2 pistol ) and aimed at Naruto's knife shooting it away as he took aim at his chest. Naruto looked over and saw the M9 he shot away earlier and jumped towards it missing the bullet that just passed him and grabbed the gun. He shot the man's gun away before shooting his right leg rendering the man disabled and out of strength to keep him moving. Naruto shot his Fifty-Seven away before aiming the gun at his head.

" Before I end you, I would like to know your name ". Naruto said as the man smiled.

" The name's Ricardo Radriguez. What's yours "? Ricardo said/asked as Naruto said " Naruto Uzumaki " before killing the man who died with a smile on his face.

" Rest in peace... Ricardo ". Naruto said before walking over to the others to check and see if they are alright.

[ Fight End/Third POV ]

Naruto ran over to the others seeing them ok and their wounds healed to an extent. Naruto saw Sakura and Ino still sleeping and thought one thing * These two fan girls could sleep through World War 3. I'm surprised they're still alive *. He looked at Hinata who gave him a smile in which he returned. The others were resting trying to get over this incident when suddenly a helicopter flew above them before landing on the ground. Suddenly, 4 people stepped out of the helicopter and approached them.

" Hello soldiers. It's nice too see you holding up over there ".

And that guys is the end of the first chapter. Please let me know what you all think of it and don't forget to ask me any questions concerning the story as I will be explaining everything soon.

Naruto's Harem:

Sakura

Ino

Hinata

Tenten

Tsunade

Shizune

Tsume

Hana

Kurenai

Anko

Mikoto

These are the main characters of his harem. If you have any suggestions please let me know and I will add them to the story. Genderbenders are allowed because I will be doing it throughout the story. No characters from another series or anything else. Anyways, as always...

Like!

Comment!

Follow!

Till next time. Peace out Itsuka/Ryuki clan. And I will talk to you all later.


End file.
